


Creation

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Babies, Body Modification, Discrimination, Falling In Love, Human Experimentation, Humans created in a lab, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intersex Taemin, Jung Yunho is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Mute Kim Jaejoong, Muteness, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sort Of, Spanking, Tattoos, Yunho tries not to treat Jaejoong like a thing, but Jaejoong loves it, claiming tattoos, these humans are not treated as equals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: On a search through the city, Yunho finds something left unclaimed that he will love, cherish, and hold on to even as others try to take Hero away.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho knows that it is a Creation. It’s obvious by the way he leans against the wall, showing off the perfect lines of his body, the perfect curves of his muscles, the unblemished and perfect hue of his skin.

His.

It is made to resemble a male.

But Yunho knows he is only supposed to think of the Creation as an “It”. It is not human. It is not alive.

No matter how much it looks like it is. It was created and given form just enough to be pleasured and controlled.

But Yunho has a hard time with that.

Its face is softer than its body. Still male, but pretty, not rugged. Handsome, gorgeous. Angelic.

Yunho swallows roughly. He wonders if the Creation knows it is being observed. He wonders if the Creation has an owner. He isn’t sure, but there isn’t anyone else around. Even if he does have an owner, Yunho has money to pay for what he wants. If the owner isn’t selling, the Creation would not be out in an alley.

Yunho moves closer, and the Creation finally turns its head, looks at him, freezing Yunho in his spot under the impassive gaze of perfection.

They stare at each other.

There is no way that the Creation is anything but a male. Yunho is almost sure it is human for a moment. But then the Creation smiles. A small movement of his lips.

He turns around and lifts up his arms. He arches his body, inviting. There are tattoos on his back, marks of ownership across his shoulders and down his spine, disappearing under the band of tight black pants. He arches his body in invitation.

Yunho’s halting steps are loud in the alley, echoing off the walls and thumping through his head.

Yes, there are tattoos. But as Yunho gets closer, he sees they are also harshly marked out. Black lines obscuring a name, obscuring wings, obscuring music notes.

Discarded.

There are no new claims of ownership on his body.

Shaking, Yunho reaches for his slim waist.

When had he gotten so close?

He trails his hands on skin. The Creation shivers and shifts. Yunho’s arm wraps around his tiny waist. His lips touch cool skin, in an unmarked patch of skin between his neck and shoulder. Their bodies mold and Yunho moans, imagines the creation moaning. Wishes it would make a noise. Any noise.

Yunho kisses his neck. There is a small defect against the skin, and Yunho pauses at it, wondering how it came to be, marring the smooth expanse of skin. He licks it, closes his mouth around it and sucks.

He rubs his erection against the Creation’s ass and lets his hands drop and cup the bulge in those tight pants. The Creation’s body shakes and he presses into Yunho’s hands.

Yunho clears his throat and manages to say, “Hi. My name is Yunho.”

The body shakes again, this time with laughter.

It is pretty funny, and sad. Yunho knows the Creation cannot respond with his own name. His name will be tattooed somewhere on its body. If Yunho wants to claim him. If he will let Yunho claim him.

“I think it is clear that I find you desirable.”

He nods.

“I don’t want to do this in an alley,” Yunho whispers. “Will you come home with me?”

The Creation turns in his arms, looking at him in confusion. Unclaimed, the Creation has to do whatever is asked of it.

Yunho smiles and runs a finger down his perfect cheek. “Please.”

The confusion stays as he reaches for Yunho’s hips. Yunho lets him, even if a Creation is not allowed to touch without verbal permission. His hand actually touches the leash that is hanging from his pocket. There is a collar shoved into the pocket.

A Creation goes where it is led.

Yunho smiles at the confused look on his face. He touches his cheek again, cupping it and leaning forward to press a soft kiss to even softer lips. His other hand trails fingers at the curve of muscles near his hip, along the top of the pants.

“You’re perfect,” Yunho breathes. Unnecessary because of course he’s perfect. All creations are perfect.

But the Creation frowns, looking down, and Yunho realizes that the Creation is here, in this alley, with heavy black strips marking out his previous owners because he wasn’t perfect enough.

“Come home with me,” Yunho says, still making it a request, not an order.

The Creation leans against the wall, a look on his face that Yunho translates to, “Are you being serious right now?”

Yunho chuckles. “I’m sure you’ve been forced enough in your life. Come home with me. Let me worship you. Let me take care of you. And then ... if you want to stay ...”

The Creation bites his lower lip, eyes looking away in uncertainty.

Yunho removes the collar and leash from his pocket. “Please.”

Heavy lashes flutter over deep brown eyes. He takes a very deep breath and slowly lifts his chin, offering his neck. Yunho steps to him, drops his head and mouths at his neck. He loses himself in the taste and feeling of its skin, marking the flesh in small bites and hickys. He sucks on the imperfection again and then on his jaw, up to this lips. He kisses the Creation deeply, smiling when he is kissed back, when hands land on his waist, fingers dig into belt loops. He shifts, pinning him to the wall and rocks their bodies together. He imagines the other’s moans mixed with the sound of air moving deeply in its lungs.

That noise. The sound of breath and life. It’s the only noise that can ever come from the Creation.

He is still kissing those lips, sliding his tongue into its mouth, as he lifts the collar and hooks it around his neck.

Yunho breaks the kiss only so he can fasten the collar. It is black leather, with Yunho’s name stitched in it in red. He runs his finger and then his tongue along the skin just above it, causing the Creation to shiver again.

“Yes?” Yunho asks, pulling back enough to meet the Creation’s eyes.

It’s another long moment before the Creation nods.

Yunho smiles. “You are so beautiful.”

Shockingly, the Creation ducks his head, cheeks pinking in embarrassment.

It stops Yunho for a moment. This is the most human-like Creation he has ever seen. And belongs to him. For the night. Longer, if he wants.

With another smile, Yunho twists the leash around his hand and holds out the other for the Creation. He looks at it for a moment, and then takes it. Yunho tugs him close, the leashed hand wrapping around its waist. He tugs on their joined hands and heads back the way he came, toward his apartment. He does not talk (it’s weird to talk when the other cannot respond). They draw a few eyes of lust, envy, desire. Yunho keeps his arm possessively around the Creation’s waist and wishes he thought to give him a jacket to cover up his body. But now, surrounded by eyes, it will cause an even bigger scene.

Yunho swallows and speeds up. His apartment is suddenly so very far away, even though it only takes ten minutes to walk there. He sighs in relief when he enters the building, glad to have this beautiful creature away from the looks of possession, away from those that only wish to hurt him. He has to let him go to walk up the four flights of stairs and to unlock his door. He turns on the light and kicks off his shoes. He removes the leash from the Creation’s neck but leaves the collar.

“Go sit on the couch,” Yunho whispers before pressing a kiss to his lips.

The Creation smiles and then points down at its feet. He is wearing heavy black boots.

Yunho nods. “Yes, take them off.”

When he bends over to obey, Yunho changes his mind. He waits until the boots are lined up with Yunho’s shoes, and then takes his hand and leads him toward the bedroom. “I don’t want you out of my sight.”

The Creation smiles and follows along.

Yunho takes him into the room and to the bed. The Creation sits and looks up at him. Yunho smiles, leans over and presses a kiss to this lips. “Lay back.”

The Creation does, stretching his arms above his head. Yunho sighs at the absolute perfection on display. He kneels between his legs and runs his hands up and down his chest and stomach. Up to his nipples. They are budded and firm, pink nubs surrounded by darker skin. He rolls one between his thumb and finger. The skin twitches. His mouth is open, breath whooshing in and out of his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Yunho says and presses his lips just below his belly button. His stomach concaves and Yunho laps at his skin. He tugs on the pants, finding the belt buckle and loosening it. He sucks a mark into that expanse of perfection as he unbuttons and lowers the zipper on the jeans. He tugs at them, and the Creation lifts his hips, letting Yunho take them off completely.

The perfection continues down his creamy, smooth thighs and legs. Yunho touches him all over, toes to hips.

“Beautiful.”

The Creation props up on his elbows, looks down at him and smiles.

Yunho’s heart stops as they stare at each other for a moment. Again, his cheeks flush, and he bites his lower lip, dropping back to the bed.

Yunho can breathe again, harsh staggered breaths against his skin. He puts his mouth back to skin, licking his inner hips and up to his balls. He sucks on them lightly, fingers sliding up his erection.

“You can touch me,” Yunho says before following his fingers with his tongue. He laps at the ridge of the Creation’s cock and lightly sucks on the ridge. Shaking hands settle in his hair. Yunho smiles, opens his mouth and takes his cock into his mouth. The fingers tighten in his hair, but everything is silent from the Creation as Yunho sucks on his erection.

He bobs his head up and down, letting spit drip down to his balls. He trails a finger down to his inner thighs. The Creation spreads and lifts his legs. Yunho drops his fingers and his tongues, licking at his entrance and pressing a finger inside him. Thighs tightened around his head and the fingers pulled.

Yunho moaned, sucking harder. He presses in a second finger easily. Creations are built for sex, after all, and Yunho only indulges in preparation because he enjoys it. He has not felt such a burst of impatience in a very long time. With one last kiss to the tip of the Creation’s perfect cock, he gets up.

The Creation is staring up at him, eyes half-closed. Yunho smiles and makes up motions with his hands. “Scoot up on the bed, beautiful.”

With a smile, the Creation does as he is told and moves up the bed. Yunho takes off his clothes. He is unaware of the Creation watching him until he turns around. His eyes are locked on Yunho’s body, roving from his thighs to his face. He flushes and looks away, caught, but Yunho is flushing too. It’s been a long time since anyone has looked at him with such need and devotion.

Yunho climbs on the bed.

The Creation rolls to his stomach before Yunho can tell him not to. He’s faced with the marks of his last owners. With a sigh, he runs his fingers over the musical notes and wings, marred by the dark black lines. There are two names on his lower back. Well, one name that he can read. The other is too obscured with a black tattoo. It’s easy to read “Micky” though, only a single line of ink. It’s raised, like it is brand new, only etched into his skin within the last few days.

Micky.

Yunho frowns as he traces the name with his fingers.

Micky is notorious for his treatment of Creations. He is surprised there are not more marks upon his skin.

But there is something on his skin, just along the base of his spine. His finger bumps down his spine, over words in another language and and the four English letters. They are faded, but clear enough for Yunho to read.

“Hero,” Yunho whispers. “Is that your name?”

The Creation turns his head, meets his eyes, and nods slowly.

Hero.

Yunho runs his tongue along the name, pulling another shiver from the Creation.

“Hero,” Yunho breathes. “Hero, beautiful. Roll back over for me, please.”

Hero’s chest rises with a deep breath, but he turns back over to his stomach.

“Better,” Yunho whispers, running his hands up and down his body.

The Creation smiles. Yunho crawls up his body, leaving warm kisses on his skin from knees to chest. Their lips touch and mold and Yunho forces his tongue into Hero’s mouth. Hands slide up his back and into his hair. Yunho moans, dropping his hips and rolls their bodies together.

Yunho hates that the Creation can say nothing. At least not with words. The grip on his back, the way his hips are jerking up to meet his, toes clenching on Yunho’s calf muscle says quite a lot.

He breaks from the kiss and looks down at the beautiful Creation. He smiles and takes the Creation’s knees in his hands, pressing them up. The Creation smiles right back and curls his hips. Yunho shuffles close, holds his cock against his entrance and pushes forward. The Creation’s mouth opens with just a quick inhale, and then he relaxes with another deep breath. With a moan, Yunho sinks into him, his knees hooked at Yunho’s elbows. It takes a moment to catch his breath and control his body.

Pressing a kiss to Hero’s lips, Yunho pumps his hips slowly. There are words on his lips, that he can’t say, because they won’t be returned anyway. He keeps their lips together, their bodies molded, moving in a way that his body slides over Hero’s erection. He pants, speeding up a as pleasure curls through his stomach. Harsh breaths huff through the Creation’s nose. His hands dig into Yunho’s back. Yunho rips his mouth away, feeling his orgasm approaching. He moves a hand between their bodies and pumps Hero’s cock quickly.

Nails rack down his back, and Yunho moans, hips jerking uncontrollably. He freezes, cries out as his orgasm twists through him. Hero’s channel clamps down on him, and with one more whimper, he comes, filling the Creation with his release.

He collapses on top of Hero, gasping in the silence. It takes just a few minutes to calm down. He pushes up to his hips, moaning as his cock slips from Hero’s body. He smiles down at Hero, and then realizes he hasn’t come.

“Hold your knees,” Yunho says, voice still rough from the orgasm.

Hero does, though he looks confused. Yunho smiles. He drops down his body and presses three fingers inside him and shoves Hero’s cock into his mouth. The Creation’s entire body shakes, and Yunho imagines him crying out. His hips rise, gagging Yunho for a moment, and then he relaxes and lets Yunho blow him, fingers pumping in and out of his body until his cock twitches, jerks and fingers land in his hair and pull hard. His body freezes, his cock jumps, and then he’s coming. Yunho gags and then swallows, slowing his fingers and his sucks so he can still breathe and swallow without choking.

A few moments later, Hero pulls at his hair.

Yunho lets him fall from his mouth and looks up his body. His fingers have left divots in his skin. He straightens Hero’s legs and kisses the small imprints.

“Beautiful,” Yunho says again.

The Creation smiles and Yunho’s heart lurches and his cock twitches. He is absolutely breathtaking and Yunho climbs back to his lips, shifting enough to push back inside him for another round. And another after that. So many kisses and touches until Yunho falls asleep, still buried inside the beautiful creation.

There are fingers running along his neck when Yunho wakes up. Light brightens the room and he shuts his eyes against it, concentrating on the fingers. He turns his head, smiles as he is kissed, and mutters, “Good morning.”

Finally able to open his eyes, Yunho sees Hero’s beautiful smile and returns it.

Hero tugs on his arm, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Yunho moans, but lets himself be tugged.

“What? What?”

Hero only smiles at him, waiting while he stands and pulls on a pair of boxers that are on the side of the bed. He stands up, yawning, and then smells food. He looks at Hero with a raised eyebrow.

The Creation smiles, but does nothing more than wait.

The black collar is still around his neck. Technically, Hero has every right to take it off, take his money and leave. Yunho is glad he stayed.

Happy.

It’s an interesting feeling. He has not been happy for a long time.

He shuffles into the kitchen, Hero right behind him, and stops at the sight of food, prepared and set out, on his table. Rice. Stew. Fruit.

He turns with wide eyes to Hero, who blushes and looks down.

“You like to cook?” Yunho asks.

Hero nods.

“You ...” Yunho stops.

Hero’s smile falls and frowns. A moment later he is on his knees, head bowed, hands on top of his head. It’s a gesture of apology, since Hero can not talk.

Yunho stares down at him and says nothing as Hero starts to shake. He thinks he is in trouble. And he is. A Creation is not allowed to do anything without a human’s permission.

Yunho should be furious. Yunho should hit him, discipline him, remind him of his place.

Instead, he drops to his knees and tilts Hero’s chin up. Hero is trying not to cry, trying not to let his apprehension or his fear show.

Yunho kisses him. “Thank you. It smells wonderful. I usually eat ramen for breakfast.”

Hero’s chest hitches with a sharp breath.

“I hope you made enough for yourself,” Yunho says and stands, pulling Hero with him to a chair. There is only one bowl set out, so Yunho sits and pulls Hero into his lap. He keeps one hand possessively on Hero’s bare hip and lifts the chopsticks with the other. After the first bite of stew, Yunho knows that it’s one of the most flavorful things he has ever tasted. He moans and lifts a bite up for Hero.

“I had all the stuff here in my kitchen to make this?”

Unsure, Hero smiles and nods, cheeks going pink.

“Wow. It is really good.”

Hero’s smile widens and Yunho nuzzles into his neck. “You can cook any time you want,” Yunho offers.

Hero nods and they say nothing else while they finish the food. When it’s gone, Yunho turns Hero, the Creation straddling his lap. He runs his hands down his back to cup his bare ass and then back up to his neck. He runs his finger along the collar. All he has to do is remove it, give Hero some money, and send him on his way.

Instead, he cups Hero’s cheeks and kisses him sweetly. “Stay,” he whispers against Hero’s lips. “Stay with me, please.”

Hero leans away, confused.

“I know. I am asking. I am not ordering you to stay with me. I want you to stay. I do. Please.”

Hero folds his arms across his strong chest. Yunho fights the urge to nibble on his taut nipples again. There is a purple mark above one.

“Please,” he repeats. “Stay with me, for a few days, if ... if ... you want to stay, I will tattoo my name on your skin, but not ... not if you don’t want to.”

Hero practically glares at him, and Yunho understands and smiles. “If I toss you out in three days, it’s no different than if I toss you out now, except you’ll have more money.”

Hero frowns and looks down. His chest rises and falls with a heavy breath.

“I want you to stay,” Yunho repeats and leans forward to kiss his shoulder.

Hero’s hands touch his neck and shoulders in a tentative caress. Yunho sighs, and moves his mouth up to his jaw and then to his lips.

“Please stay. Just for another day or two, please.”

Hero runs his fingers through Yunho’s hair and yanks his head back. Yunho’s eyes shut from the pull and then open, to meet the apprehension in the beautiful creation. Yunho touches his cheek softly and pulls him close to kiss him. Somewhere in their kiss, Hero nods and Yunho smiles.

\--- _Some time in the Future_ \---

There are hands on his face, his neck and tugging on his hair. Hero smiles, lifting his own hands to tangle in Yunho’s hair. He loves being woken up with kisses and touches. A wet tongue licks down his shoulder and chest, and Hero knows that Yunho is licking at the butterfly tattoo, swirling his tongue down the lines that form his name.

Yunho is always so possessive.

Hero loves it. Even with the tattoo, he still wears the collar most days; he loves the feel of it on his skin, loves the feel of Yunho tugging on it when he is fucking Hero from behind.

The only thing he wishes he could do is tell Yunho how much he loves it with words. His body has to do. Not that he minds. His back arches off the bed with a soundless cry when fingers press inside him, and his selfless, giving, gorgeous sweet Yunho takes his cock deep in his throat.


	2. Hurting

Yunho opens the door of his apartment, sighing in relief at the welcoming atmosphere that is permanently ingrained in the wood floors, the new couches, new tables, new chairs, new ... well almost new everything.

Hero redecorated. Yunho had the money to let him.

“Hero!” Yunho calls, smiling. The apartment is quiet. The fading red light of the sunset streams into the windows and turns all of his suede furniture almost pink.

But Hero doesn’t come out, no welcoming smile while wiping his hands on his apron. There is not a hint of dinner in the air.

Yunho takes a calming breath. His beautiful Creation may have just fell asleep. It happened once.

Just once.

Yunho quickly hangs up his coat and he calls for Hero again. He moves through the apartment, noting the pristine kitchen. Everything is so quiet. Too quiet.

“Hero!”

On his way to the bedroom, he notices the bathroom light is on and goes there instead. Hero might be soaking in the tub. He does that sometimes and loses track of time.

“Hero,” Yunho calls softly and pushes open the door. He sticks his head in and the world twists and drops from under him. He bangs the door open, shouts Hero’s name again and drops to his knees next to his beautiful, bleeding Creation.

Hero is naked and unconscious, limbs twisted in the small space. There is blood all over the floor and soaked into a towel.

Yunho forces himself to stay calm even as tears well in his eyes. He quickly checks for a pulse, finds one, and then notices that Hero is breathing, just short rises of his chest, but enough to know he’s alive. Quickly, Yunho assesses the rest of him. The blood is from a deep cut on his head and his arm is obviously broken.

But he is alive.

“Oh, god, thank god, you’re alive.”

Yunho has his phone out, ready to call an ambulance, and stops.

The ambulance will not come for a Creation. The hospital will not treat a Creation. He needs to get Hero to a manufacturer.

“Don’t you go anywhere,” Yunho demands and presses a kiss to his forehead. He scrambles up and out of the bathroom, tearing through his apartment and ripping open the door. He only hopes that Hyunjoong is home. He pounds on the door across the hall until he hears Hyunjoong say he’s coming.

He opens the door and his smile falls. “Yunho, there’s blood on your fa--”

“Hero fell,” Yunho says. “He’s unconscious. I need your help.”

“Yeah, sure, hang on.”

“He broke his arm, and he’s bleeding, and ...”

Hyunjoong cups Yunho’s cheeks and squeezes lightly. “Calm down. He’s breathing? A pulse?”

Yunho nods, so thankful that his neighbor has had EMT training.

“Good. Go sit with him. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Yunho gasps out a thanks and returns to Hero’s side. He can’t stand looking at all the blood and wets a washcloth to wipe it from his skin.

“You owe me a broom,” Hyunjoong says, squeezing into the bathroom. There are broken pieces of a broom in his hand, and a bed sheet. “Oh, ouch. Looks like he slipped climbing out of the shower.”

Yunho nods.

Hyunjoong quickly checks his vitals and comes to the same conclusion Yunho had. “Concussion, broken arm. Shouldn’t be anything else wrong with him, but you need to get him to a manufacturer to make sure.”

Yunho nods again.

Carefully, Hyunjoong straightens Hero’s broken arm, causing the Creation to twitch. Hyunjoong winces. “Yeah, that probably hurt.” He tells Yunho to hold the two parts of the broom and then uses the bed sheet to tie it up and around his body tightly, keeping it still. “You carry him down to my car. I’ll drive.”

“Thank you,” Yunho whispers, but it isn’t until he’s in Hyunjoong’s car, on his way to the closest Creation lab that he lets himself cry.

Hyunjoong keeps a hand on Yunho’s knee. “I thought you two were gone.”

“Huh?” Yunho says, managing to blink back his tears.

“I usually get home at about five thirty, and I didn’t hear Hero playing the piano, so I figured you were gone.”

Yunho stares at him and then says the only thing he can concentrate on, “Hero plays the piano?”

Hyunjoong winces. “Um ... yeah ... you didn’t know?”

Yunho shakes his head and looks at the beautiful Creation on the back seat.

“Oops.”

“It’s okay. I wish he had told me.”

“He’s just a Creation, Yunho. I’m sure he thought he would get in trouble.”

Yunho nods.

It’s another few minutes before they are pulling into the parking lot of the manufacturer. Yunho carefully opens the back door and again tries to wake Hero up. Hyunjoong runs in and returns with a man in a lab coat and a stretcher. Yunho helps him lift Hero up into it.

“You’re his owner?” the technician asks.

Yunho nods, fingers trailing over the butterfly tattoo on his chest.

“We’ll get him fixed up,” he continues and pushes the stretcher into the doors.

“Hey,” Hyunjoong says, “I can’t stay, but give me a call and I’ll come pick you up if you need to.”

Yunho nods and hugs him. “Thank you.” He follows after the technician and into the cool, air conditioned lobby of the manufacturer.

“Wait here,” the man says and goes through a few double doors.

Yunho sits on an uncomfortable chair. The fear and adrenaline seep from Yunho’s body and he fights back even more tears. Hero is a Creation. Hero is not human. He is not supposed to be attached to Hero.

In only an hour, the technician returns and motions Yunho with him. “Hero is fine,” he says and leads the way to the back, through doors and hallways. “Its arm is fixed, the bone mended, though it shouldn’t use the arm for another day. It did have a concussion, which is more difficult to fix quickly, and could cause it permanent damage, but if the Creation rests, the concussion will mend slowly.”

Yunho swallows but nods.

They enter a room and there is another man leaning over Hero with an instrument in his hands, frowning.

“Thank you, Ryeowook. You may go back to your duties.”

Ryeowook nods, and Yunho thanks him, too.

The man stares at Yunho for a moment. He’s pretty, almost delicately angelic with high cheek bones, and long hair pulled up into a tie.

“My name is Heechul,” he says suddenly. “I am the owner and creator of Cinderella Creations.”

Yunho says hello and introduces himself.

“There is something wrong with your Creation.”

Yunho stammers, “B-but he said ...”

“Not the physical,” Heechul says quickly and points to a machine on the side of the wall. “Technically, Hero is just fine. But it’s the mental and brain readings I am concerned with. There is something not quite right with its brain waves.”

Yunho licks his lips. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure, but I would like Hero to stay here until I figure it out.”

“M-may I stay with h-him-it?”

Heechul looks at him, stares at him, with his mouth turned in a frown, but after analyzing Yunho like an errant reading, he nods and motions to the chair by the bed. “I am unsure how long this will take, but you may sit. Hit this button when it regains consciousness.”

Yunho nods and moves to the chair. Heechul leaves and Yunho carefully scoots the chair closer to the bed and takes Hero’s hand. He is attached to a few machines and there is an IV in his arm, but he still looks beautiful, maybe a bit paler than normal. His arm is straight, the wound in his head, gone.

Yunho brings his hand to his mouth and kisses it. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispers and watches Hero breathe.

He does not realize that he falls asleep until someone shakes his shoulder. He looks up into the pretty face of a Creation, unsure if it is a male or a female. Too pretty to be male, but too masculine to be female with a sharp jaw, framed by long brown hair and pretty eyes. Yunho isn’t sure, but realizes he is one of the only few that cares enough to not call something that is obviously alive an “it.”

“Hi,” the Creation says, shocking Yunho enough to splutter out a return the greeting.

The Creation smiles and says, “Are you hungry?”

Yunho nods, and the Creation points to a tray of food.

“My master is still pouring over Hero’s readings, but told me to come and bring you food.”

“You ... you can talk?”

The Creation nods. “I am an experiment, who must talk to its master in order to be successful.” Its voice is soft, almost too soft and Yunho concentrates on its lips to make sure he is understanding correctly.

Yunho frowns.

The Creation smiles again. “Master calls me TaeTae, so can you, Yunho-shi.”

“TaeTae.”

The Creation nods. When it turns away, Yunho notices a rather large bump at its belly.

“You’re ... you. Pregnant?”

The Creation nods again. “Yes. I am an experiment.”

“So you’re a girl.”

TaeTae tilts its head, confused. “Girl? Oh, you mean I have female sexual organs like a uterus. Yes, I do. But I have male ones too.”

“What?”

TaeTae lifts the shirt over the obvious belly bump that sticks out beyond its slight frame. It loosens the drawstring on the pants and pushes them down. There is a dick there, between its legs, with testicles, and TaeTae lifts them, and uses its fingers to show off a vagina. “I have both. Master is experimenting. And he says I am successful because I am pregnant with his baby, but I can still get hard and ejaculate.”

Yunho feels sick.

“Master told me to ask if you would like a blow job while you wait? Or you can fuck me in the ass if you want.”

Yunho shakes his head quickly and says, “No!” a bit too loudly.

“Okay. I will if you tell me to.”

“N-no. I’m ... thank you, but no.”

TaeTae smiles as it pulls its clothes back on properly. “Okay. Master will be done soon. He is brilliant, and this is a puzzle for him, but he always solves them.”

Yunho shuts his eyes and nods. “Thank you.”

The Creation leaves and Yunho turns back to Hero on the bed and squeezes his hand. So Creations can talk, if they are Created that way? Yunho figures he should have known that. He wonders if he can get Hero to talk. But he frowns and knows that it is impossible even to ask. Creations do not talk. Creations do nothing that their owner does not tell them to do.

Except for Hero, who cooks, cleans, rearranges and decorates his apartment. And plays the piano apparently.

Yunho understands why a Creation manufacturer would think there is something wrong with Hero.

For Yunho though, Hero is perfect.

Yunho is dozing again when his hand is squeezed. He looks up quickly to the beautiful but tired eyes of Hero.

“Hi,” Yunho says and leans over to press a kiss against Hero’s weak smile. He feels tears in his eyes again and runs his hand through Hero’s hair. “You gave me a bit of a scare. How are you feeling?”

A shoulder rises in a shrug to say he’s okay. Or at least as okay as can be expected.

Yunho smiles again, blinks, and lets tears drip over his cheeks, just for a moment. “You ...” he clears his throat and tries again. “You fell climbing out of the shower and hit your head really hard. You have a concussion and you broke your arm.”

Hero frowns and lifts the hand not covered in an IV up to Yunho’s face. He only gets it half way there before he drops it.

“Don’t,” Yunho says. “Relax.”

Finally, he reaches over and hits the button. A few minutes later (that Yunho spends just smiling at and touching Hero) Heechul re-enters the room with TaeTae right behind him. TaeTae goes to the bed and shows Hero a cup of ice chips. He smiles in thanks and opens his mouth for a few of them.

“How are you feeling, Hero?” Heechul asks.

Hero tries to smile.

Heechul nods. “Yeah, the medicines are going to make you feel very lethargic for a little while. I need to ask you some questions.”

Hero nods.

“How long ago were you created?”

Hero frowns and shakes his head.

“You don’t know or you can’t remember?”

Hero holds up a finger and nods.

“You don’t know. Do you remember your first master?”

Hero nods.

Heechul holds up a picture of a man who looks about 40 and asks, “Is this your first master?”

Hero smiles and his face softens and he nods.

“You were with him for a long time, right?”

Hero nods and holds up two fingers and then three.

“Twenty-three years?”

Hero nods again.

“He died?”

Hero shuts his eyes, breath hitching, and nods.

“What did Myungsoo have you do for him? Did you cook? Did you clean? Did you have sex with him?

Hero nods at all three.

“How about after? With your other masters? Did you do those for them?”

Hero bites his lips and then shrugs.

“Some yes and some no?”

Hero nods.

Heechul ponders him for a moment and then turns to Yunho. “Your Creation has way too much free will.”

Yunho glares. “What?”

“Creations are meant to do as their masters say. When answering my questions, it never once looked at you for permission. That is more telling than any of the complaints in its database. Has Hero ever stepped out of the bounds of what you want for a slave?”

Yunho’s glare hardens. “No. Hero is perfect. He does exactly what I want.”

“He?”

“Yes, he.”

Heechul ponders him. “So it hasn’t done anything on its own without you telling it to?”

“Whether he has or not, he is perfect for me.”

“So it has. Creations are not supposed to have free will, but it is a slightly older model. It should be terminated and--”

“No!” Yunho says loudly.

“But it--”

“ _He_ is just what I want. I have had him for two years, and have I filed a complaint about his behavior? I am sure in his database it shows that I haven’t.”

Heechul frowns at him. “It is my duty as a Creation manufacturer to remove substandard products from the market.”

“Hero is not substandard and he is not on the market.”

“I don’t understand why you want an inferior product is all.”

“Your Creation talks.”

Heechul snorts. “TaeTae needs to talk to tell me how it is feeling. It is only an experiment.”

“But a Creation that talks is considered substandard and imperfect. It’s practically illegal.”

“Yes, but TaeTae is just how I need it to run my experiments. It is perfect for what it was designed for.”

“Hero is just how I need him, and perfect for what he was designed for. He is perfect for me who is his owner.”

The grip on Yunho’s hand has steadily tightened as the conversation went on. Heechul does not seem to care the distress that he is causing Hero and Yunho rubs his thumb over Hero’s fingers trying to be comforting.

“Legally, I cannot take it from you. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Very well. I am making a note on its file that it is to be terminated as soon as your ownership of it ends.”

Yunho swallows and knows that there are ways to determine that Hero will live on, including writing Hero into his will. He’ll make the change first thing in the morning with his lawyer, just in case he gets hit by a truck on his way to work.

“I will send Ryeowook in with discharge papers. Hero should not need anything more than rest and pain relievers for a headache for the next week.”

Yunho nods. “Thank you,” he says tightly.

“TaeTae, come,” Heechul snaps and spins, white lab coat flaring out from around him. As soon as the door shuts behind the Creation, Hero tugs at Yunho’s hand and Yunho smiles at him.

“Don’t worry,” Yunho whispers and leans over him for a kiss. “You are mine and I am yours and nothing anyone says can change that.”

He bites his lip against a love confession because Creations are not meant to be loved. He tries to show it in his eyes, and Hero’s smile is so beautiful, Yunho kisses him again. He calls Hyunjoong for a ride as soon as he can pull himself away from the beautiful Creation.

\---

“I don’t order you around often,” Yunho whispers as he tucks Hero into bed, “but you are not allowed to do anything for the next two days. No cooking. No cleaning. No nothing.”

Hero pouts, eyes full of concern.

“Yes, I will survive.” Yunho chuckles. “I can cook.”

Hero raises a single eyebrow.

“Fine. I can’t. But I can call for take out.”

Hero covers his mouth in his silent laugh, eyes shining and clear.

Yunho means to go into work, at least for a few hours, and that smile changes his mind. He quickly changes into sweatpants and crawls into bed with Hero. It’s mid afternoon, but the drapes are heavy and the room is dim. He stretches his arm around Jaejoong’s stomach.

“I can’t believe I almost lost you,” Yunho mutter against the skin of his shoulder. It’s so easy to move his mouth and press a kiss to the butterfly tattoo etched into Hero’s skin and say the words he couldn’t say earlier. “I love you.”

He feels Hero’s chest hitch and glances up at him. His eyes are brimming with tears as he wraps his arms around Yunho and hugs him tightly. Yunho smiles into his neck and says it again, “I love you.”

Hero gasps and Yunho looks up to see him crying.

Yunho croons at him, wipes at his cheeks and presses kisses to his lips. “I did not mean to make you cry, love. I just ... you are everything that I want and need. You always have been. From the very first moment I saw you. I love that you cook and clean and do things on your own. I love that you know how to play the piano.”

Hero’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Hyunjoong let that slip. I am a bit upset that you did not show me yourself, and I want you to show me. Everything. You will never get in trouble for anything that you do. I love you.”

Hero nods, still crying, and his hands tighten, fingers gripping Yunho’s back.

“Do you love me?” Yunho whispers, holding his breath until Hero nods even more frantically.

Yunho smiles. “Good. Now sleep and rest. You can show me all the things you’ve been hiding from me after you’ve slept for a little while.”

Hero nods again, looking sheepish, and Yunho knows that there are even more things that his beautiful lover knows how to do and hasn’t shown him.

“I love you,” Yunho says again and kisses the butterfly tattoo.


	3. Spanking

The first thing Yunho notices when Hero straddles his lap is that he is naked, not completely uncommon, since his beautiful lover enjoys being naked. But the second thing has Yunho pausing.

Hero is wearing the collar, the one that has Yunho’s name stitched in red on it. The collar that Yunho took off Hero months ago and put back in its drawer. Yunho didn’t even know that Hero knew where the collar was.

Hero ignores his questioning look, takes the contract Yunho has to read before his meeting on Friday, and sets it on the coffee table.

“Hero.”

Biting his lower lip, Hero takes Yunho’s wrists and puts his hands on his waist and then moves them back, to his ass.

Yunho has no problem at all cupping the pale curves, and he does, hitching Hero a bit closer. “What do you want now?” Yunho asks with a smile.

Hero bites his lip again, thinking and then he smiles. He moves one of Yunho’s hands and then spanks himself.

Yunho’s eyes widen. “You want me to spank you?”

Hero nods, smile not dimming at all.

“No.”

Hero nods again and spanks himself before pulling at Yunho’s wrist eagerly.

“No. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hero huffs and shakes his head. He grins and then moves, dropping to the floor and folding himself over Yunho’s lap. He humps Yunho’s leg and Yunho can feel his erection pressing at the underside of his thigh.

“Hero. No.”

His head turns and he pouts up at Yunho.

“I won’t hurt you.”

Hero frowns and after a moment moves and gets on his knees and runs his hands up Yunho’s thighs, pouting up at Yunho.

“No.”

Hero huffs. With another smile, he tilts his head up and runs his finger over the collar.

“I took that off you because I don’t want to own you.”

Hero nods quickly in understanding, but keeps doing it, eyes shutting with a small smile.

Yunho sighs and lifts his hand to touch the skin above the collar, too. “I know you like me owning you, but ... it’s different. You know that. I’ve explained that. You’re here because you want to be not because I own you, right?”

Hero nods again and yet again climbs onto Yunho and straddles his lap.

“Hero.”

He glares at Yunho, takes his hand and puts it firmly on his ass. Yunho sighs and rubs the creamy skin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hero shakes his head again.

“You’re saying it won’t hurt you?”

Hero nods.

“It will. I am strong.” Yunho can’t help but smile, and Hero returns the smiles, running his hands over Yunho’s biceps.

“You want it? You want me to spank you even if it is going to hurt?”

Hero nods, smiling.

“But, Hero, you can’t tell me to stop, you can’t scream if it hurts. You can’t yell a safeword.”

Hero grins again and twists on his lap again, laying over his thighs. Yunho can’t help but run his hand over his ass and trace the marred tattoos on his back.

Suddenly, Hero knocks on the floor. Three times.

Yunho looks down at him and he does it again.

“What?”

Hero crosses his hands, his gesture for stop, and then knocks on the floor again.

“If you want me to stop, you’ll knock on the floor?”

He holds up three fingers.

“Three times.”

Hero nods.

Yunho sighs. “But ... “

Hero bites his lip and smiles and nods, humping Yunho’s thigh again.

Yunho takes a very deep breath. “Promise, if it hurts, you’ll stop it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hero nods and then shakes his head and Yunho understands that this is what Hero wants, but it’s so very hard to allow it.

Images of anger filter through his head, conversations long dead and over. _You need a Creation, not a boyfriend. Fuck you. I am not your Creation to terrorize and abuse. You’re a dickhead anyway, even if you expect a Creation to cater to that, you sick fuck. Fuck you, Jung Yunho._

Yunho swallows and meets Hero’s expectant eyes.

It’s different. Different because Hero wants it. Hero is asking for it. Hero is begging in the way that Hero begs when they fuck: wide eyes, open mouth, wet shiny lips.

Yunho waits, still softly caressing Hero’s ass. Hero is shivering, probably in anticipation. It is up to Yunho. He wants to. He really does. He loves the sight of a beautiful ass covered in handprints and bruises. But he does not want Hero to leave him. He does not want to hurt him.

It’s been almost a year since Hero fell and he had to go to a manufacturer. A year that Yunho worried about Hero’s future. If Hero leaves, he’ll be terminated as soon as he is discovered. Yunho does not want to hurt him, doesn’t want to scare him, doesn’t want to force him, and he definitely doesn’t want Hero to stay with him just because he’ll be killed if he leaves.

Hero huffs and struggles to sit up. He smiles softly at Yunho, almost like he knows his thoughts. Sometimes Yunho thinks he does. He puts his arms around Yunho’s shoulders and presses a kiss to his lips. Yunho kisses him back, hands around his waist and sliding down to cup his bare ass again. Hero slides closer, rubbing against Yunho’s lap, breath puffing from his nose. His erection is against Yunho’s chest, still hard, still leaking and leaving wet spots on Yunho’s white t-shirt.

Hero pulls his lips away, keeps their foreheads together and just breathes. Yunho shuts his eyes, both hands gripping Hero’s ass.

“I love you,” Yunho whispers.

Hero smiles widely and kisses him again, just for a moment. He touches his chest, above his heart, and then places his hand against Yunho’s in the same spot.

“You really want this?”

Hero nods, finally pulling away. He’s smiling so widely and he’s so excited that Yunho can’t help but do whatever he wants.

“You’ll stop me, right?”

He nods again, eagerly and quick. Twisting, he falls to his knees and lays himself back over Yunho’s lap. He looks up at him, grin less innocent and more devious, and shakes his ass.

Yunho swallows and runs his hand over his ass again. “Okay, fine. But I did warn you.” He brings his hand back and lets it fall, the slap echoes in the room, and Yunho does it again, and then again. For a moment, he is distanced from himself, not really believing that he’s doing this. He’s thought of it in the past, but his need to mark, own, dominate, Hero has been suppressed from the experiences in the past, the fear of Hero leaving him.

Yunho loses track of the slaps, only pausing a few times to rub the heated red skin and feel the fire under his palm.

Hero can only gasp, inhale and exhale, stutter through each smack. But he is still humping Yunho’s leg, spreading his knees more for leverage.

Yunho licks dry lips and pauses. “Okay?” he manages, voice rough.

Hero turns his head, eyes wide with lust and need and pain. The pain almost stops Yunho, but Hero nods and wiggles his ass again.

Yunho smiles and says, “I wasn’t going to stop if you didn’t want me to.” He spanks him again, just a little harder, relishing in the sting on his palm. His ass flushes pink, the curves of skin a deeper red. Even with his head swimming and sounds faded in his brain, Yunho knows that Hero is about to come. The thrusts against his thigh are faster, the air rushing through his nose.

Yunho spanks him just a few more times and then stops. “On the floor,” he says. “Sit.”

Hero frowns at him, and Yunho can almost hear the whimper of disappointment.

“I know you were about to come. Without permission even. Floor. Sit.”

With a pout, Hero does, twisting around to sit at Yunho’s feet. He winces as soon as his ass hits the ground and his eyes shut, his mouth opens and he breathes deeply.

Yunho spreads his legs and pushes the band of his sweatpants down. Hero licks his lips, eyes on Yunho’s cock. Yunho strokes himself a few times and then says, “Well, come and thank me for giving you exactly what you wanted.”

Hero’s smile widens and he shuffles forward, wincing from the drag on his sore skin. He grabs the sweatpants and yanks them down farther. He drags his hands up Yunho’s thighs. Yunho attempts to reprimand Hero for touching when he wasn’t told to, but then Hero shifts enough to get his dick into his mouth, and sucksYunho into his throat.

Yunho figures he can discipline Hero later. If he remembers. With his mouth working over his cock, Hero can make him forget his own name if he wants to. He shifts lower on the couch, giving Hero more room, and leans his head back. His hand falls to Hero’s soft hair, tugging just enough to urge him on, faster, harsher.

Yunho’s head is swimming. It has been way too long and too many years since he let himself lose control like that. Though, granted, if he lost complete control, Hero would be bleeding. He shivers, imagining the pale skin of Hero’s ass riddled with welts from a belt or a crop. Yunho wishes he still had at least one crop.

Hero pulls away and frowns up at him.

Yunho blinks to clear his vision. “What, darling?” he asks, trailing his fingers over Hero’s wet lips.

Hero smiles and then twists around, between Yunho’s legs. He kneels and puts his head on the floor, shoving his reddened ass toward Yunho. He reaches behind himself and grips his ass, skin and muscles twitching, and spreads himself open.

Yunho smirks and leans forward enough to run his finger down Hero’s pretty cleft, pressing the pad to his clenching entrance.

Hero shivers and tries to thrust back on his finger.

Maybe he can play just a little more. Let go just a little more.

“Isn’t it almost time for dinner?” Yunho muses.

Hero looks back at him with a pout.

“It is. Go to the kitchen, present yourself in anyway you wish, and I’ll be right there to help you cook.”

Hero smiles, eyes gleaming, and he nods. He pushes up, hand on Yunho’s knee to stand, and Yunho slaps his ass sharply.

“Come on now. Crawl. Show off my hard work.”

Hero smiles at him again and crawls toward the kitchen. Yunho watches the muscles shift and the reddened skin darken a bit, but Hero doesn’t complain, doesn’t stop it, even though he can.

Yunho waits until Hero is in the kitchen and then runs his hands over his face. He can do this and not be too bad. He can. He will. Hero wants it, probably just as much as Yunho does, and that makes all the difference. He shuts up the angry voices in his head that sound like his last boyfriend and stands up. He kicks his sweats off and pulls his t-shirt over his head as he heads to the kitchen.

Yunho stops at the doorway and licks his lips. Hero is bent over the table, arms spread and fingers gripping the edge. His legs are spread just enough for balance.

“Dinner looks exceptionally good tonight,” Yunho muses.

Hero’s back jerks like he is laughing, and Yunho smiles.

Yunho walks into the kitchen, stopping only long enough to grab wooden spoon from the holder. Hero is not looking at him, and Yunho grins, brings his hand back and slaps the spoon over his ass.

Hero jerks forward, eyes wide as he turns his head.

Yunho smiles and taps the spoon against Hero’s ass before lashing it over the skin again. It leaves such a pretty red mark that Yunho can’t help but add to it, again and again, until Hero’s ass is covered with red, oval splotches. Just for fun, he adds a few to his lower back and on the sensitive skin of the back of Hero’s thighs.

His body continues to jerk, knees collapsing with every other strike. Yunho keeps his eyes on Hero’s face though, turned and pressed against the table top, just to make sure that he isn’t in any pain that he doesn’t want to be in. His eyes are shut tightly, tears and sweat glistening on his skin. But his cock is hard, jerking up against the underside of the table and dripping precome to the floor, so Yunho at least knows that Hero likes this, just as much as Yunho does. He needs the constant reassurance. He needs to know that he isn’t scaring or harming Hero in anyway that will make the pretty thing want to leave him.

“So beautiful,” Yunho says and runs his hands over the raised skin of Hero’s ass.

Hero breathes deeply in the silence.

The skin is so warm and Yunho kneels and presses his face between the heated cheeks. He licks at his entrance, smirking internally when Hero’s entire body shakes. He feels the shudders tearing through Hero’s thigh muscles, feels the way each gentle lick has his channel tightening. Yunho mutters more compliments against the sensitive skin of his balls and runs his hands up and down the smooth expanse of his thighs.

Hero is quaking, probably trying so hard not to come.

Yunho wishes again and again for whimpers, whispers, pleas. Anything.

He stands up, runs his dick up and down Hero’s cleft, and presses into him. It’s too dry and too tight, but Yunho thrusts anyway. Hero shakes, his entire body clenching, his fingers white where they grip the edge of the table. He thrusts back, once twice, and then heavy wet splatters drip to the floor.

“Did you just come without permission?” Yunho muses.

Hero turns his head and frowns, eyes shutting at the continued shudders coursing through his body.

“Shame on you,” Yunho says and pulls out of him. He slides his hand up Hero’s spine and to the collar. He pulls on it, yanking Hero away from the table. Trying to recover, Hero manages to fall to his knees. Yunho keeps him from leaning against his leg.

“‘Apologize.”

Shaking, Hero lifts his hands to his head, eyes on the floor.

Yunho smiles and whacks the wooden spoon just once over Hero’s knuckles. He flinches, but does nothing else. Yunho uses the spoon to lift Hero’s face up to his. “Are you sorry?”

Hero nods, but there is a gleam in his eyes that means he’s so very satisfied.

Yunho smirks and taps the spoon on his cheek. “Clean up your mess. With your mouth. When you’re done, you can come and find me and beg for forgiveness with your body.”

Hero shivers and nods.

Yunho heads to the door, only looking over his shoulder to make sure Hero is obeying him. He is on all floors, mouth to the floor, lapping up thick drops of come. Yunho shivers, cock pulsing. He spins and heads down the hall. He thinks of going to the bedroom and changes his mind. He needs to calm himself down or risk losing complete control with Hero. He goes into the bathroom and starts filling the tub with hot water. He tosses in the lavender bath salts that Hero loves and a bit of the bath oil that helps keep Hero’s skin so soft and perfect. Perfect for his hand. for a belt. For anything that can put red marks on it.

Yunho ignores the mirror, knowing exactly what his eyes and his face look like. Powerful. Angry. In Control.

He misses it.

With a smile to himself, he strips off his t-shirt and climbs into the slowly filling tub. He is a bit tall and he has to bend his legs, knees sticking up from the water line. It’s only a couple minutes later that Hero crawls in, trying and failing to look contrite. He’s just way too pleased with himself to pull off remorse. Yunho beckons him into the tub, and there isn’t quite enough room in the tub for two, but it’s cozy. Hero shivers as he climbs in, setting between Yunho’s legs, his head against his chest and arms between body and tub. Yunho shifts back so a bit more of Hero is under the water.

Hero sighs and opens his mouth against Yunho’s chest in a wet kiss.

Yunho smiles and runs his hands down Hero’s back to his ass. He touches him gently, enjoying the shivers along his skin.

It’s easy to confess his sins when Hero cannot talk back or ask questions.

“The night I found you, I went out to find something to play with for a long time. I was ... I needed something in my life that was more than a night. I hadn’t expected you to stay, but I wanted you to stay, so I have not allowed myself to spank you or whip you or ...” Yunho swallows. “I like it. Probably more than you do. I didn’t want to scare you off. Especially after last year, knowing there is a termination order in your file.”

Hero lifts his head and smiles and presses a kiss to Yunho’s jaw.

“I’ve ... I’ve lost control before. With boyfriends. My last serious boyfriend called me a sick fuck and only did not press abuse charges because he said he loved me.”

Hero frowns up at him.

“I did not know that he was so unhappy with me, with our relationship. He was afraid of me. I never want you to be afraid of me.”

Hero shakes his head and kisses him.

Yunho smiles against his lips and tries to pull him closer. Hero’s body slides along his, pulling a low moan from Yunho’s throat. Hero grins and does it again, his thigh pressed tightly against Yunho’s groin.

Yunho grabs his sore ass and squeezes in warning. Hero’s eyes tight and he sighs.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

Hero shakes his head again.

Yunho trails his finger up Hero’s spine to the collar. “I never meant for you to wear this again, but you can, any time you want to play. Put it on and I will play with you. But Hero, and I mean this, I will not restrain you to the point that you can’t move or you don’t have the control to stop me. Three knocks. No matter what I do, you’ll always be able to do that, okay?”

Hero nods, kisses him, and slides against his body again. More forcefully. Water sloshes over the side of the tub. Yunho grips his ass, rocks against him as they kiss, making a bigger mess on the floor. He can come like this, he’s been on edge all night, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to fuck Hero until neither of them can move.

With difficulty, Yunho pulls away. Hero’s lips and tongue trail down his jaw and neck.

“Bed,” Yunho gasps. “Let’s go to bed.”

Hero smiles at him, and it’s so beautiful, so happy, that Yunho can’t help but kiss him again.

“Come on,” he says. “You have to get out first.”

Pouting, Hero does as he is told and climbs from the tub. He doesn’t go far, just to his knees on the floor. Yunho smiles at him, shifts and crosses his arms on the edge of the tub, chin on his forearm and just stares at him.

The air is cool and after only a few seconds, Hero’s skin is covered in goosebumps and he’s fighting the urge to rub his arms. Yunho reaches over and tugs on the collar.

“Do you want to take it off yet?”

Hero shakes his head.

“Very well. Dry off and go to the bed.”

Hero nods and grabs a towel. Yunho removes the plug and stands up. He stretches and then climbs from the tub. He stands in front of Hero who rubs the towel up and down his legs, but his eyes are on Yunho’s dick. He licks his lips.

“Bed,” Yunho says, voice just bordering on the edge of an order.

Hero pouts but drops to his hands and knees and crawls out of the bathroom. His ass is bright red, the harsher marks from the spoon standing out against the rest of his skin. Yunho groans and strokes his cock a few times. He glances at himself in the mirror, at the eager and harsh look in his eyes. He hates that he needs this.

But with Hero willing ...

Yunho uses the towel to wipe more of the water off himself before going into the bedroom. He stops in the doorway and just looks at Hero in the fading evening light. He’s on the bed, on his knees, face pressed to the covers. His arms are stretched above his head, already gripping a pillow tightly. In anticipation.

Yunho swallows and moves toward the bed. Hero’s breath hitches as Yunho climbs up behind him. His knees spread.

Their eyes meet for a moment, and Yunho grips his ass tightly. Hero’s eyes shut, but he pushes back into Yunho’s hands.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am to have found you. I love you.”

Hero smiles at him.

Yunho spanks him, and watches as Hero’s mouth opens, his breath speeds up. He shifts and wiggles, asking for more. Yunho does not disappoint him, spanking on cheek until it’s hot and red, and then spanking the other one. His knuckles are white where they grip the pillow, face twisted in pain, his back is rising and falling with very quick deep breaths, but every time Yunho pauses for more than two seconds between slaps, Hero’s eyes open and his asss shakes.

Yunho spanks him until his arm hurts.

“Greedy,” Yunho whispers, running his finger down Hero’s cleft. “Roll over.” He spanks Hero one more time and then climbs away from him.

Hero drops to his side, wincing, eyes shut tight, but he rolls to his back. Yunho climbs from the bed only long enough to grab the lube on the bedside table. He goes back between Hero’s legs, bending them with a firm grip to his knees. He shuffles close and pulls Hero against him, the heated skin of Hero’s ass on his thighs. He runs his fingers over the raised and reddened skin.

“Hold,” he says and Hero grabs behind his knees, holding himself up and open.

“Beautiful,” Yunho murmurs, squeezing lube right onto his body. Hero shivers, but as always, smiles at the compliment.

Yunho runs his fingers through the slick mess, pressing two into Hero only twice. He uses that had to rub lube over his cock. Hero is breathing heavily, his body tight with anticipation.

Yunho chuckles. “You’re acting like I didn’t have my dick inside you yesterday.”

Hero squirms and breathes and nods and curls his hips up higher, offering himself.

With one last laugh, Yunho swipes his erection up and down Hero’s cleft and then pushes, sinking into Hero all at once. He tries not to fall over him and gives up, Hero’s knees hooking on his arms. He wants a kiss more than he wants control. Their lips meet and Hero digs his tongue into Yunho’s mouth, breathing heavy through his nose. Yunho sits as still as he can, letting Hero’s tightening channel twist pleasure through him, before he finally moves, a slow thrust, in and out, not nearly as eager or demanding as their mouths.

“You are mine,” Yunho whispers into the kiss.

Hero nods frantically.

Yunho props up on one hand and tugs on the collar, marking Hero’s neck in purple bites and hickys while pumping his hips slowly. “All mine. Only mine.”

Hero’s body shudders, his breath stops for a moment and then rushes out of him. His legs twist, heels digging into Yunho’s ass as he lifts his hips to meet each one of Yunho’s thrusts. His channel clamps down on Yunho, pulsing as he orgasms, and shivering as he pumps a mess of come between their bodies.

Yunho shuts his eyes at the sensations for a moment and then smirks. “Again? Coming without permission?”

It’s not exactly fair because Yunho has never denied Hero an orgasm or his pleasure, but if Hero wants to play, then Yunho is going to play.

He pulls out and says, “Back on your knees, naughty boy.”

Hero pouts, body still recovering. He manages to roll over without kicking Yunho in the face when he swings his leg to the side. He staggers on his hands and knees, before laying his head to the bed and spreading his legs.

Yunho moves in close and thrust into again. Hero’s chest hitches, back rising and falling with heavy breaths. Yunho grips his sore ass with one hand and uses the other to spank the other cheek as hard as he can in this position. He times it, settling into a rhythm. Each retreat is followed by a slap to his ass or to his hip.

Red flushes down Hero’s neck, sweat trickles down his spine and shoulders. Yunho’s hair is sticking to his head from the heat, but still he prolongs it, keeping steady, switching hands and places he slaps, until he can’t concentrate on that anymore. He grips both red splotched cheeks and speeds up, thrusts going erratic and twisted.

Hero moves his hand, and for a moment Yunho thinks he’s reaching for the headboard, to knock and he’s done too much and been too rough, but the hand goes under his body and Yunho growls a warning, but Hero grabs his own dick anyway, and everything tightens and Yunho moans, head back, body shaking. Everything built up through the night explodes and he comes hard and long, colors flashing behind his eyes. He pulls out at that last moment, stroking the last few shots of come all over the reddened skin of Hero’s ass. His body contracts and pulses Yunho’s release from his red asshole. Yunho watches, vision still blurry, chest still heaving, as it drips down Hero’s balls and to the bed.

“God,” Yunho mutters.

Hero collapses, back heavy with breaths just as hard as Yunho’s.

Yunho falls over him, kisses his neck. His dick slides over the wet mess and with a little direction, Yunho slips back into his body with a dirty squelch. He gasps praise that he barely understands into Hero’s ear as he rocks gently.

Hero’s eyes flutter open and he grins, but then his body shifts and he’s boneless. Though content. Yunho moves for just another few moments, enjoying the zings of pleasure along his skin, and then he pulls out and lays next to his beautiful lover. He trails fingertips up and down his body before laying his hand gently over Hero’s sore ass.

“I love you,” Yunho whispers and presses a kiss to his lips.

Hero moves just enough to press his hand to Yunho’s chest, right over his heart.

/////

Hero’s ass is on fire.

Every twist of his body, every time he bends over, every time he tries to sit, pain lashes up his spine.

Yunho spent the morning rubbing soothing lotion into the skin, but Hero made a point to cover his ears whenever Yunho tried to apologize. Yunho finally gave up and kissed down his spine and over each globe.

His ass is so red, splotched with darker purple bruises. Hero spends at least five minutes in the bathroom staring at it. When Hyunjoong comes over for lunch, Hero doesn’t try to hide it. He’s wearing the shortest pair of shorts he owns, barely even cloth attached to a soft band. The curves of his ass can easily be seen when he stretches or reaches for something. He winces as he sits on the floor to be fed from Yunho’s fingers.

And when Yunho isn’t looking at him, Hyunjoong is, eyes on his ass, and Hero smiles widely and winks at him. Hero wishes he could laugh at the look on his face.

They don’t mention it. Hyunjoong doesn’t mention it. Hero loves it.

After dinner, after the dishes are done, after everything is quiet and Yunho is again in the living room reading through a contract, Hero decides that it’s a good time to let Yunho know what else he wants, what else he needs.

And he needs to be needed. He needs to be used.

He watches Yunho for a minute. His lover is sitting on the floor, legs under the coffee table, contract resting against the edge. Hero makes his decision. He goes into the bedroom and finds the collar on the floor where Yunho had tossed it that morning. He puts it on and then slips easily from the shorts and tanktop he wore all day.

Smirking to himself, he heads down the hall, dropping to his knees as soon as he’s in the living room. He crawls around the couch, hears Yunho’s quick intake of breath and does nothing more than smile at him. He crawls over his laps and forces the coffee table out of the way. He takes the two pens Yunho uses to mark the contract and puts them on his back carefully, making sure they don’t slide off. And then he holds still on his hands and knees.

Smiling. Trying not to shake as his cock hardens.

His master (not his lover right now) says nothing.

The papers touch his side. A few minutes later, Yunho picks up a pen, puts the papers on Hero’s back and marks something. The pen is placed on his skin. Yunho’s fingers rub down his arm.

Hero smiles while he’s being used. While he’s being useful. Watching from the corners of his eyes as his master’s erection twitches in his sweat pants. It won’t be long before Yunho loses control anyway and lets Hero suck on his cock.

Hero can wait.


	4. Caring

**_One Year Later_ **

Hero’s body thrums with pleasure, well on its way to an orgasm. He straddles Yunho’s lap, rubbing against his body, mouth captured in a heavy kiss. It started innocently enough, with just a smile and a few kisses, but Hero climbed into Yunho’s lap and never left, and now, he isn’t sure how long they have been making out on the couch. His shirt is bunched under his armpits, his jeans are unbuttoned. His erection is sliding against Yunho’s chest, leaving a wet line of precome down his stomach.

Something thuds against the door, and Hero jerks away from him.

Yunho sighs in frustration. But there is not another noise.

Hero meets his eyes. Yunho shrugs and tries to pull him back down to his mouth for more kisses.

Hero smiles and covers his mouth as he laughs silently. He slaps Yunho’s shoulder lightly and climbs off his lap despite Yunho’s sigh.

Hero stands and buttons his jeans over his erection. He heads to the door and Yunho follows him. He looks through the peephole and then flings the door open quickly. Yunho moves faster and is just in time to support Hero when something ... someone collapses into his arms.

Hero looks at Yunho, eyes wide with fear, when he registers the blood, the smell, and the shaking body. And the baby.

“Hyunjoong!” Yunho shouts and hopes the man hears.

Hero drags the bleeding body into the room and lays it down gently just inside the door.

“TaeTae,” Yunho says, and gasps and Hero is quick to wipe hair from the Creation’s pretty, bruised face.

“What the fuck?” Hyunjoong demands.

“Help,” Yunho says, and Hyunjoong nods and kneels and starts ordering Hero and Yunho around.

But Hero ignores him and gently takes the baby from the Creation’s arms.

Brown eyes flutter open and he opens his mouth, but no noise comes out as the baby obviously screams. Hero smiles at TaeTae and the other creation relaxes.

“What the hell?” Hyunjoong demands once Yunho is back from retrieving his emergency bag and even as he’s ripping away clothes to find all the different cuts and sores on the Creation’s body.

Yunho explains about TaeTae and Heechul.

Hyunjoong curses. “This is way out of my abilities, Yunho. He needs to go to a manufacturer.”

“He can’t.”

With another curse, Hyunjoong demands, “Get my phone out of my pocket. Call Youngsaeng.”

Yunho is quick to obey and puts the phone up to Hyunjoong’s ear and holds onto it while his hands stay busy at TaeTae’s throat.

“Hey!” he says, breath only labored a little bit. “I’m having a mechanical problem ... yeah, pretty serious. The engine is running but it’s about to die, and I can’t figure out why ... no, some of the hoses are cut ... can you bring me new ones? ... yeah, I am doing everything I can. I need your expertise to figure out the rest of the internal wiring ... yeah, it even came with its own bundle of joyful complications ... okay, no need to really hurry if you can’t make it today. I want to drive it during my trip in two weeks.”

Hyunjoong says goodbye and lets the phone fall. He glances up at Yunho and smirks, “Code, if you didn’t guess. He’ll be here in a couple of hours. Just have to keep this thing alive for that long.”

Hero isn’t sure how that is possible, but he leaves TaeTae in Hyunjoong’s hands and smiles down at the big brown eyes pointed up at him. He keeps a finger in the baby’s mouth. The baby had been crying, or at least what was considered crying for a Creation with no vocal chords. Hero isn’t sure how the baby was born without them, but he will do what he can to keep the baby happy even if it means giving up a finger.

But there is only so long that Hero can handle the smell and he moves first to the bedroom to snag one of Yunho’s many plain white t-shirts and to the bathroom where he has a fair bit amount of counter space. Or he would if Yunho wasn’t such a mindless slob some days.

Hero uses his free arm and pushes everything on the counter into the sink. The baby starts at the noise and opens its mouth soundlessly, wailing and suddenly crying its eyes out with big fat tears dripping down its cheeks.

Hero wishes he could make noises, sing, something to help the baby relax, but he can’t, so he cups the baby close for a little bit longer and rocks him, lets him chew on his finger, until the baby’s calm. Or calm enough to set it down on the cool counter and remove the cloth it is wrapped in.

Him, Hero corrects. Definitely a baby boy. A very dirty baby boy desperately in need of a diaper change.

Hero scrunches his nose up as he quickly disposes of the soiled rags. He keeps one hand on the baby’s stomach and uses the other to turn on the warm water and wet down a washcloth. He doesn’t dare leave the baby to grab his soap, so water will have to do for now. He cleans the baby carefully, mindful of his silent whimpers.

The poor thing is probably starving, but he is not old enough to eat normal food. Hero is sure the baby can’t be more than two months old. Which means this baby is not the baby that TaeTae was pregnant with when Hero was injured. TaeTae had almost been ready to give birth. Hero wonders what happened to the first baby. Had it not survived?

Yunho suddenly rushes into the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. The noise alarms the baby and he continues crying.

 _At least you’re clean now_ , Hero thinks at him and wraps the baby up in the t-shirt and a clean towel. He holds him close, rocking him gently.

He needs another hand to touch Yunho, but Yunho stands up. There is blood all over him, and Hero realizes that there is blood all over himself, too.

He tilts his head in question, and Yunho nods. “TaeTae is alive. Barely. The baby?”

Hero smiles widely and turns the baby so Yunho can look at his crying face.

“No noise?”

Hero shakes his head.

“Interesting. One of Hyunjoong’s friends is on his way over to help. I’m going to take a shower.”

Jaejoong nods and heads for the kitchen. He checks on Hyunjoong who is still steadily stitching up a gash on TaeTae’s arm.

The Creation is awake and its eyes widen when it sees Hero with the baby.

“Give the baby back. I can’t ... it will help it relax. Fuck whoever created this Creation.”

Hero is already loathe to give up the infant, but he places him in the Creation’s arms. The Creation smiles widely, eyes full of pain. The baby nuzzles and Hero helps the Creation shift enough that the baby can drink down his dinner.

“Hero,” Hyunjoong says, “I hate to throw this on you, but there is a shit ton of blood in the hallway.”

Hero smiles and nods in understanding. He’ll do his best to clean it up.

\---

Youngsaeng arrives faster than he said and he shrugs when Hyunjoong accuses him of speeding. He kneels next to TaeTae, who is pale and weak, but still clutching its baby. Behind him enters Junggie, his Creation. Youngsaeng has a wide round face, black hair styled in layers around his head. He’s wearing jeans and a button down shirt. Junggie is pretty, as most creations are, with reddish hair and a soft smile. Dressed just like Youngsaeng, he beckons to Hero who follows him out of the apartment. They brought more medical supplies and equipment, and Hero helps carry it all into their apartment.

Youngsaeng grudgingly praises Hyunjoong’s work and then gets to work, knocking TaeTae out to deal with some of the more serious problems.

Hero takes the baby again, and Youngsaeng tells Yunho to go buy a list of baby supplies because who knows how long the baby will be with them.

Hero figures that people will be hungry soon, so he heads to the kitchen. It’s a bit difficult to put the finishing touches on jjigae with an infant in his arms, but the soup will sit and wait until it is needed to eat.

The infant yawns and Hero goes into the bedroom. He has nothing but their bed, but he walks back and forth, rocking him until he’s asleep. He builds a cage of pillows in the middle of the bed and gently places the baby there.

It is well into the night before the baby wakes up again, hungry and shouting his silent cries to the world. Yunho sleeps on the other side of the bed, but Hero stayed awake, just for this purpose. It is difficult to care for a baby when they make no noise.

Hero gently picks him up and carries him into the bathroom where he removes the soiled t-shirt and wraps him up in another one. Youngsaeng and Junggie are curled up on the couch. Hyunjoong is awake and tending to TaeTae in the armchair. He meets TaeTae’s eyes and smiles as he brings the baby closer.

There is a thick bandage on the Creation’s neck, many on its arms, and Hero knows there are even more under the blanket. Hero helps TaeTae position the baby so he can suckle at the Creation’s swollen breast. Hero wishes he could say something reassuring, but parent (mother?) and baby are in their own little world.

“I’m going to go back to my bed,” Hyunjoong says. “Youngsaeng is here to keep his eye on TaeTae. Are you hungry?”

TaeTae looks aways from the baby only long enough to nod.

“Feed it something small. The broth from your soup, just about half a cup.”

Hero nods in understanding and heads to the kitchen. He gets TaeTae the soup and helps the Creation eat it in small spoonfuls.

 _Thank you,_ TaeTae mouths.

Hero smiles.

“You should shower,” Youngsaeng says, “and sleep. I’ll be awake, okay?”

Hero smiles again and nods his thanks. He really does need a shower.

\---

Fingers run through his hair. His face scrunches in his sleep, or not so sleep. He does not want to wake up. He’s exhausted and it takes a moment to remember TaeTae and the baby. Hero’s dark eyes blink open and he smiles. It’s moments like this where Hero wishes he could talk, wishes he could tell Yunho how happy he is and how much he loves him.

He knows of a way communicate, if he wants to be in deep trouble, but he does not want to risk his life with Yunho when a few smiles, lots of kisses, and powerful orgasms say the same thing.

The only thing he can do is hook his arms around Yunho’s neck and lean up for a kiss which Yunho gives him, but he keeps it short.

“We have visitors.”

Hero’s huffs, blowing messy hair off his forehead.

Yunho chuckles. “Youngsaeng has been up with the baby all night. He needs to rest.”

Hero nods and quickly climbs from the bed. He stops in the bathroom for a moment, and then goes into the main room.

“Good morning, Hero,” Youngsaeng whispers, swaying and bouncing with the baby in his arms. TaeTae is asleep in the chair and Junggie is watching his master with a fond smile. They both look very tired.

Hero hurries to him and takes the baby, and Yunho tells the two of them that they can shower and sleep in the bedroom.

Youngsaeng smiles and agrees that’s a good idea. He takes his Creation down the hall.

Hero stares down at the baby. He is awake, but thankfully, not crying. Yet. He is wearing actual baby clothes and a diaper, much better than the t-shirt from before.

“I made coffee,” Yunho whispers and kisses Hero’s cheek. He hands Hero a bottle and looks down at the baby over Hero’s shoulder. “He’s very pretty.”

Hero smiles widely and nods. Babies are always pretty though.

“You seem to know what to do with a baby. Previous owner?”

Hero nods and offers the baby the nipple of the bottle. He had one owner that had a wife and children. He was only used for servant duties. He had not minded that owner at all and it was rough when he was sold. To Micky. But Micky offered the poor family so much money that Hero does not blame the family for selling him.

But he isn’t going to think about that.

\---

It’s well into the afternoon before they get some answers from Youngsaeng and TaeTae about what happened.

“TaeTae was ...” Youngsaeng stops and thinks for a moment, looking at the Creation. “Well, it wasn’t pretty. Its uterus was removed, so were its vocal chords. It’s almost like ... like someone was using his body as a torture experiment.”

Yunho watches TaeTae wince. “You can’t talk anymore?”

TaeTae shakes his head.

“Do you know how to write?” Youngsaeng asks.

Carefully, TaeTae nods.

“Do you want to write down what happened?”

TaeTae shrugs a single shoulder. Hero procures a pad of paper and a pencil, and trades them for TaeTae’s little baby boy.

“I could run a diagnostic on it back at my manufacturing plant, but without that, I don’t know what it was created for.”

“Tae was an experiment,” Yunho said and quickly told Youngsaeng about Hero being injured and Heechul’s ‘experiment.

“Heechul is an arrogant bastard,” Youngsaeng says. “I do not know how he even managed to get a Creation license let alone keep it.”

TaeTae writes slowly, but clearly. Yunho pulls Hero into his lap while they wait, smiling and cooing at the infant in his arms. The baby smiles and waves his arms up at Yunho. Yunho lets him grip one of his fingers. He feels Hero sigh, and leans away just enough to look at his Creation.

“What?”

This time, Hero shrugs, non-committal, but Hero knows his master, and he knows that Yunho will remember this moment and ask him about it later.

As soon as TaeTae is finished writing, Hero gives the baby back.

Hero is tempted to read the paper over his master’s shoulder, but he has been able to hide that ability for a long time, and now, in front of people, he knows better than to reveal it.

But Yunho looks at him and smiles and says, “TaeTae’s first baby was born with many defects and almost immediately destroyed. This was the second attempt. He is sure the only thing wrong with the baby is that it has no vocal chords. Heechul ... Heechul did not care, but thought to raise the baby as a Creation. He decided the problem was TaeTae and tried to make him back into a normal Creation with one gender and no voice. TaeTae ran away with the baby.”

Hero watches TaeTae, at how the Creation smiles down at the baby feeding from its swollen breast.

“What a bitch,” Youngsaeng says and stands to pace in the small living room. “Heechul messes around with human DNA and then expects an offspring of human and fucked-up human to be perfect? He isn’t the first one to try to have a baby with a Creation, but this is the first time I’ve seen a Creation with both genders expected to carry a child. This probably means he’s trying on another Creation.”

TaeTae nods.

“This is dangerous,” Youngsaeng continued. “You can’t stay here. If you’re discovered, Yunho will be arrested. You’re an undocumented Creation. Your records show that you’re set to be destroyed.”

“And the baby?” Yunho asks.

“The baby ... well, I couldn’t find any record of the baby. TaeTae will be okay enough to travel tomorrow. We’ll leave at midday and hope we don’t get stopped.”

“Which means you can’t speed,” Hyunjoong says.

“No need to anymore. I can take them to my manufacturing plant and secure them there, though if I’m caught, I’ll lose my license.”

“Sorry to drag you into this,” Yunho says.

“Don’t be. It’s always worth the risk to help those that cannot. Creations are voiceless, physically and politically. The only thing that is different between them and us is that their DNA was made in a lab instead of biologically. Quite technically, they’re humans too.”

Hero has heard that argument before, but does not really believe it. At least, not to that extent. He sure isn’t free to do what he wants. He isn’t free to go where he pleases. Even if they have the same molecular structure, there is no way he is human.

\---

Hero stays up with the baby, taking turns with Junggie while the others sleep. They are awake until almost two a.m. when Hyunjoong says he will stay awake until his shift as an EMT starts in a few hours.

Hero gratefully falls into bed next to Yunho. He’s forgotten how exhausting a baby can be. But very adorable. Very worth the time and effort. He snuggles against Yunho, his almost perfect master. Only almost perfect because the man is a real slob. Hero wonders often how Yunho lived without him.

It’s near dawn when he’s shaken awake by Youngsaeng.

“TaeTae is missing,” he says.

Hero sit ups with a silent shout, eyes wide. Missing?

Youngsaeng shrugs and hands him a piece of paper. “You’re horrible at hiding this from someone who can tell,” he whispers.

Hero winces but takes the note and reads, _“Please take care of my baby. I only came because Master was going to destroy him. You are such a good master, Yunho. You and Hero can take care of him so well.”_

Hero curses, eyes narrowed, and looks up at Youngsaeng.

“Hyunjoong went across the hall to get ready for work, thinking he’d only be gone a few minutes, and when he came back, TaeTae was gone.”

Hero huffs.

“Hyunjoong went to look for him, but didn’t want to leave the apartment unattended. We will look for him when we leave, but it’s been an hour already. He’s either back with Heechul by now or ... well, who knows?”

Hero swallows, chest aching.

“Come on. We need to talk about this.”

Hero nods and stands up, only just noticing that Yunho is awake. Has been awake. Their bedroom door shuts.

“You can read?” Yunho whispers.

Hero winces and bites his lip. But what can he do? Lie to Yunho? Not possible. He nods.

“And write?”

Hero nods again.

“You are in so much trouble, beautiful.”

Pouting, Hero leans down for a kiss. Yunho allows it, even smiling, so Hero knows he’s not actually in trouble.

“How did you learn?”

Hero rubs his neck and does not look at him. Yunho shifts over to the edge of the bed, stretching before standing up. He saunters, muscles shifting under his clothes, to his desk and procures a pen and pad of paper.

Hero takes them with a resigned sigh. " _My first master was not very strict with me. He left me alone a lot. I learned. It’s not that difficult when you’re determined._ "

Yunho chuckles when he reads it, sits down and plops his head on Hero’s shoulder.

Shaking, Hero continues to write. " _But now I can tell you, how happy I am. You’re so nice to me, so good to me. Thank you. I’m so happy._ "

“Me, too. I’m so happy. I love you.”

And Hero’s hands are shaking too much answer, so he does what he always has and presses his fist to Yunho’s chest, above his heart.

“Hero,” Youngsaeng says from the door.

Hero smiles, kisses his master quickly, and then rises. Their hands entwine and Yunho leads them from the bedroom. Junggie is holding the baby, feeding him. He’s dressed in proper baby clothes, and even has a green blanket wrapped around him.

“We’re going to take the baby,” Youngsaeng says.

Hero’s eyes widen in alarm.

“We have to,” he continues. “Neither of you is able to care for it legally. If you’re caught ... well, Hero has a termination order on him and I know neither of you want that.”

Hero frowns, glancing at Yunho.

Yunho sighs. “It’s probably smart. I have no idea how to take care of a child even if Hero obviously does.”

Crossing his arms, Hero glares at Yunho.

“What? You want a kid?”

With a huff, Hero goes to the same notebook that TaeTae used and writes, “ _Who is going to take care of him?_ ”

Hyunjoong whistles. “You little devil.”

Hero smiles at him and hands the pad over to Youngsaeng. He notes that Junggie also leans in to read it.

“We have a lot of Creations that can take care of him.”

Hero points at TaeTae’s note and then underlines the part that talks about Yunho being such a great master that he and Hero can take care of his baby.

“It isn’t legal, though,” Hyunjoong says. “What if you’re caught with him? Both Hero and the baby will be taken away.”

Youngsaeng rubs his neck. “Well, I guess we’d could change his records.”

“Can you?”

“No, but Kyujong can.”

“Fuck him.”

Hero flinches at the harshness of that. " _Who is Kyujoong?_ " he writes.

“Ex-very very will always be an ex-boyfriend. Fucking asshole.”

“Stop being so dramatic. He moved away and sort of didn’t tell Hyunjoong.”

“Asshole.”

Hero smiles and shakes his head. “ _Is it dangerous? To change records?_ ”

“It’s always dangerous, but he can do it.” Youngsaeng sighs. “Are you sure? Is it worth the risk?”

Hero looks at the baby and nods. " _Please._ "

Youngsaeng looks over at Yunho.

“Hey, don’t look at me. Last time I attempted to control Hero, I ended up sleeping on the couch for a few days.”

Hero smiles. That had been their first real fight. Hero was glad he had a reason not to talk to Yunho until the other had come to apologize.

“Fine. Look, we really need to leave. I have the baby’s DNA, I can either match it with its identity code in the official records, or if Heechul hasn’t made one yet, I can do it and then Kyujong will go in and fake some records, okay?”

Yunho frowns and crosses his arms. Smiling, Hero moves to him.

“I don’t like this,” Yunho whispers. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Hero nods and writes, " _I know, but it’s not the baby’s fault he has a shitty father. We can give him a home. Love. You love me. You’ll love him too. Please._ "

Yunho sighs and nods. “If it can be done without ... well, if it can’t ...”

Hero nods again and writes, " _Agreed. Only if it can be done quietly. If not, Youngsaeng will take him._ "

“If there’s any chance of being discovered,” Yunho started.

“We’ll call it off,” Youngsaeng said.

“Settled?” Hyunjoong asks rubbing his hands together. “Good. I need to get to work. Tell Kyujong I say to go fuck himself.”

Youngsaeng huffs. “He didn’t leave on purpose.”

“Don’t care,” Hyunjoong says and is out the door.

Hero lifts an eyebrow.

“It’s a secret,” Youngsaeng says. “His sister was sick and he didn’t want Hyunjoong to worry and he didn’t want to drag Hyunjoong through the depression he suffered after she passed away. He moved home to help with her care. I keep telling Kyujong-ie to call him. They’ll figure their shit out as soon as Kyujong is honest with him.”

Junggie walks over to Hero and exchanges baby for notepad. He presses a kiss to the baby’s head.

“We really need to leave,” Youngsaeng says. “We’ve been here too long and hopefully haven’t raised suspicion. Call me, if you need anything. Or Hero, you can send me a text okay?”

Hero nods and realizes he’s rocking the baby back and forth. He really wishes he could sing. But Yunho can, and does sometimes. He will definitely make Yunho sing more often.

Yunho walks out the door with him, helping them carry their things down to the car.

Hero stares at the baby, at the pretty eyes that open, the way the baby yawns. He’s almost asleep and Hero keeps moving. It will be difficult at first, learning what he needs to do and not do. It’s going to be hard because the baby can’t scream or cry.

But he’s so sweet and so precious. For TaeTae, Hero will take care of him.

Yunho returns and moves to them, arms wrapping around Hero and the baby. He kisses the baby’s head.

“So,” Yunho says, voice just above a whisper when he notices the sleeping baby, “I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

Hero smiles and nods.

“Guess we need to name this thing.”

Hero glares at him. Thing? Really. Thing?

Yunho chuckles. “Fine. Baby. We need to name this baby.”

Hero nods.

“We should name him Tae-something, because of TaeTae. Maybe Taehyung.”

Hero smiles widely and nods. He likes that name.

“This is going to be a shit-ton of work.”

Hero nods again.

“I guess with you by my side though, I can deal with it.”

Hero rolls his eyes even as his chest tightens. Yunho turns his head enough for a kiss.

“By my side,” he says. “Forever?”

It’s actually a question, and Hero does understand that. Yunho has always given him a choice. He smiles and kisses him back, the only real answer that either of them has ever needed to give.


End file.
